NEW YEAR
by ButterflyMay
Summary: It is 31st December, a new year is waiting for Usagi and Misaki. Usagi's idea of spending the last day of the year.WARNINGS:YAOI


New Year

'I'm going to devour you when we get home, Misaki'

Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear hiding his devilish smirk as Misaki blushed a beautiful shade of pink. The couples were in a mall shopping for the special dinner as it was the last day of the year. For this dangerous addiction of Akihiko Misaki was keeping his distance from the man all the time but still Akihiko was following Misaki like his shadow and frequently teasing the teen sexually. Like a panting rabbit trying to run away from a lion, Misaki was going very quick with his shopping. But the cashier slowed him down with his inspection which gave enough time to Akihiko to convey his intentions to Misaki.

'Shut up we are in Public.'

Fortunately the cashier gave the bill to Misaki who was hoping against hope that usagi would stop harassing him. Paying the cashier Misaki took the huge bags.

'Thank y-…'

Misaki said, his voice making a startled squeak as he felt a foot rub his calf and snake its way upward. The cashier looked at Misaki in confusion as Misaki hunched over the table slightly , his face flushed as Akihiko's toes kneaded him hard. Turning around he glared at the cause of his disturbance and dashed out of the mall towards Akihiko's red sports' car. Likewise Usagi also headed to drive them home, a glory of satisfaction reflected all over his face.

Driving was difficult as most of the time Akihiko was starring at Misaki with a gaze of 'I am going to fuck you hard' which obviously made the boy fidget in his seat. Reaching the apartment and making it to the bedroom was more difficult as Usagi couldn't stop himself from nibbling on Misaki's exposed neck desperately trying to sate his tastebuds. Misaki yelped when Akihiko bit down at the junction of Misaki's neck and shoulder making it clear he was not going to hold back. Usagi kept pulling Misaki close planting kisses all over his neck and face and reaching the dining room Usagi picked Misaki up and headed for the bedroom.

'Hey let me put the shopping ba…ahhhhh'

All of Misaki's protests were paid no hid as Usagi squeezed Misaki's ass draped over his shoulder.

'Misaki I have to make love to you as much as I can, the year is going to end soon so I should make it full of Misaki.'

Laying down Misaki on the bed , Usagi took hold of the lower lip of Misaki between two fingers and then after touching it with tongue and licking it, he pressed the tender skin with great force with his own lips. Exploring Misaki's mouth with his tongue intensely, he intertwined it with Misaki's. Misaki moaned into the kiss and the pleasure intensified when Usagi pinched Misaki's nipple. Disposing of Misaki from his garments with a lightening speed, Usagi started licking Misaki's chin which continued down to his erect pink nipples. Usagi pressed strongly his right thigh between Misaki's and starting rubbing the bulge of Misaki's pants with his knees. Sucking on a patch of skin on Misaki's neck, Akihiko started undressing himself.

'nnnnn Usagi san I have to …'

'Misaki I intend to do this all day to you.'

Rubbing his thumb around Misaki's nipples, Akihiko spoke to his lover in a harsh tone. Bending down and kissing Misaki fully on his lips Usagi looked deep into Misaki's eyes.

'I love you Misaki.'

Misaki eye widened seeing the overflowing and overwhelming emotions in Usagi's eyes. But soon his thoughts were displaced with sudden tingle when Akihiko sucked vigorously on his nipple and twisted the other between his fingers. Misaki gripped the bed sheets tightly as Usagi went down and delved his tongue into Misaki's navel and swirled it over and over again, coating the depression with ample saliva. Kissing down, Akihiko bit down the sensitive skin just above Misaki's waistline.

Placing Misaki's legs on his shoulders Usagi rested his head on Misaki's hip. Looking at the whimpering boy with a lustful gape Akihiko inquired Misaki.

'Misaki, do you know what I love to do to this part of your adorable body?'

Averting his eyes, Misaki tried to calm his rapidly beating heart watching Usagi seducing him and so close to his cock. Misaki's heart threatened to burst out when Akihiko unzipped his pants with his teeth.

'Misaki what do you want me to do to you?'

'I don't know you stupid perverted Usagi.'

'Hmm that means I can do anything I want, I love you Misaki'

Before Misaki could protest for taking his denial as permission, Usagi pulled down his undergarments and engulfed the throbbing manhood. Licking along the length Usagi sucked at the tip of the dripping organ. Taking the cock in his hand and stroking it, Usagi went down and took Misaki's testicles in his mouth. Usagi felt Misaki's body pulsing rapidly and the increasing flow of the pre-cum made it clear that Misaki was close.

'Usagi san I am nnnnnnnn'

Before Usagi could take Misaki's cock in his mouth, Misaki came coating Usagi's face with sticky and creamy semen. Licking the treat partly with his tongue and partly with his fingers Akihiko inserted one finger into Misaki. Akihiko hovered over Misaki for a moment taking in the arousing sight of his lover moaning and squirming under his ministrations. Misaki gave a lustful cry when Usagi touched his prostate and reclaimed Misaki's mouth again thrusting his tongue as deeply as he could, trying to reach every possible place of the hot caverns. Pinching Misaki's nipples , Usagi rubbed his manhood against Misaki's. The intense friction and tingling sensation deep in his ass propagated throughout Misaki's body as climax washed over him, the evidence of it spurting onto their stomachs and Usagi's pants.

'Misaki suck on my fingers.'

Placing two fingers Usagi instructed Misaki while the writer engaged himself to the task of licking Misaki's chest. Akihiko couldn't seem to get enough of Misaki's taste. Putting away the two fingers from Misaki's mouth who surprisingly obliged easily for wetting the fingers, Akihiko placed the fingers again to their previous shelter. Akihiko's fingers slowly entered Misaki preparing him caringly. Stretching the tight entrance, Usagi pushed his fingers as far as he could. Misaki screamed out when Usagi's fingers came to his prostate again stroking the sensitive bundle of nerve repeatedly. Misaki's inner muscle clenched down on Usagi's fingers indicating he is close to his release. Akihiko pulled out his fingers which earned a pleading noise from Misaki. Opening his pants , Akihiko positioned his hard and erect cock at Misaki's entrance.

'Misaki, I cant wait any longer. I need you badly.'

Usagi shoved his cock into Misaki in one practiced thrust and the shredding pain of being torn apart made Misaki cry out and grip Akihiko's back leaving red marks. Pulling out a bit, Akihiko gave some time to Misaki to relax. After sensing Misaki is ok, Akihiko pulled out completely and then again pushed into Misaki with a storming speed. Repeating this painful yet pleasurable act for some time they soon picked up the pace as Akihiko hit Misaki's prostate making him beseech to give more. Akihiko started moving in and out urgently making the bed creak and the sound of the skin colliding against skin filled the entire room. Taking Misaki's dripping manhood Akihiko stroked it with the same swift pace. Realizing they were near climax Akihiko leaned down and kissed Misaki.

'I love you Misaki.'

Whispering several dirty words to Misaki, Usagi quickened his pace even though it was becoming impossible to go any faster.

'nnnnnnn Usagi san I…. am ahhhhhh'

Climax washed over them and they rocked themselves to euphoric pleasure in unison. Misaki's inside coated with Usagi's essence and the excess semen dripped down his thighs. Pulling out, AKihiko gathered the ozzing semen around Misaki's entrance and pushed them in, smiling happily at his work.

'Misaki that was great.'

After taking some time to fill their exhausted lungs Akihiko commented. As Akihiko again started licking the side of Misaki's neck, Misaki jolted back to reality.

'Usagi san let me up I have to prepare fo—ahhhh'

Usagi's took Misaki nipple between his fingers and pinched it hard.

'Misaki, didn't I tell you I will love you _all day'_

'But we are dirty let me bath at least'

Akihiko got up and Misaki for once felt great for making the dominant man listen to him. But when Akihiko bent down and picked up Misaki in a bridal style and headed towards the bathroom, Misaki doubted on his assumptions.

'I would love to clean you up properly , Misaki'

'hey PUT ME DOWN'

'May be we should look in a mirror first , we must be looking adorable walking naked'

'SHUT UP YOU BASTARD'

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE

May everyone's wishes including mine and usagi's and yours come true.

Hey dont just read only, review!!!!


End file.
